


A Second Chance

by Ansta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 15:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12257436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansta/pseuds/Ansta
Summary: When Regulus Black opens his eyes and sees that he is eleven again, he knows what he has to do, confused as he may be. He has to take down a monster, try and rebuild his relationship with his brother and live past the age of eighteen. He doesn't know which will be harder.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> A/n- First off, I have nothing against Slytherins. Just felt the need to put that there. Second, this is not betaed and was written on my phone, so the numerous typos that I missed while are editing are mine and I appologize for them ruining the reading experience. Please point them out when you leave a review and am really sorry for the late update and thanks for reading. Also, I need a beta, so anyone? And yeah, this chapter is dedicated to my best friend . Happy Birthday in advance!
> 
> Also, tell me if I got Regulus right? I am trying to keep the lost younger sibling, child under pressure to grow up, mature cunning young man and someone who grew up a pureblood in an Ancient and Noble house, all in one character, so yeah...how badly did I fail the endeavor?

Title: A Second Chance  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
________________________________________  
Summary- When Regulus Black sacrifices his life, in that lake full of inferi to destroy the locket, he invoked an old magic, a magic as ancient as that Lily Potter would use to save her child. A magic that turned time and gave another chance. Question is will a second chance be enough?  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
The last thing I remembered, as I awoke gasping and clutching at my throat was the pull of the inferi and the inky blackness of the lake, as they clawed at me, pulling me toward them. On instinct, I rolled away from the bony hand on my brow, falling off my bed in the process. Wait, bed? I thought as I massaged my back. Where was I? Was this afterlife? A bed?  
"Young master! Young Master Regulus," Kreacher's voice as he neared me with a damp cloth, killed that notion. I had specifically told Kreacher to leave the cave, destroy the locket and to not return for me or ever tell a member of the family. He wouldn't disobey that, he couldn't disobey that, and so how was I still alive? And why did I feel well? My head was aching as if I had downed two bottles of firewhiskey, I had seen Potter do at times, but apart from that, I felt just impeccable. No bruises, no blood, no signs on inferi that I could feel. What was going on? Well, only one way to know.  
"Kreacher, how am I…"  
My question was cut short when my door opened soundlessly and I heard a voice, that I hadn't heard in a long time but would always recognize say my name.  
"Reggie, Reggie, are you alright? I know you don't like me speaking to you anymore but I heard you scream, Reg, are you alright?"  
Standing at the door, with moonlight falling on him, speaking to me in a tone he had never used again after my second year, calling me a nickname I had absolutely forbidden when I started Hogwarts, was my brother. My twelve-year-old brother. Sure, that I was dead and hallucinating or in hell for my sins, I did something utterly unfitting for the Heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Black. I fainted. Like a common muggle. Oh, Mother would be so ashamed.


	2. Chapter- Acceptance

________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Acceptance  
Chapter 1: Acceptance  
"Young Master! Oh, Mistress will be so distressed! Kreacher should tell her, yes, Kreacher should. Young Master Regulus' health is the matter of concern. Oh, what can poor Kreacher do? The Gryffindor traitor forbids Kreacher."  
I slowly wake to my house elf's bullfrog like voice muttering next to my ear. Charming. As much as I love Kreacher, I would rather not feel like a six-year-old with the need of an elf to monitor their sleep and health. It is not becoming an heir, Mother would say. Then again, Mother tends to say a lot. Oh, she has opinions about everything including her dearest Dark Lord; may he rot in the darkest pits of Azkaban, I muse, my eyes still closed as Kreacher continues to mutter under his breath. Much as I hate to distress my most faithful companion, the shock of it is too much, even for me, unbecoming as my parents might consider it. Time Travel.  
A foolish notion to entertain, I would have said a few days ago but again, a few months ago, no scant days ago I was faithful to the Dark Lord. Doubting him, yes, but had I thought of causing the lying piece of scum any harm before he hurt Kreacher? Before I saw the extent of his evil? No.  
I had been looking into him, trying to be a Slytherin, as Bella would have described us as "cold-blooded, ambitious, powerful and pure." Torjus Pur. Had I ever seen my house that way? Ambitious, yes. Always. The entire reason I joined the Dark Lord was that my family wanted it, but there was a part of me that hoped to learn and grow, maybe bring back the dwindling name of House Black. Ambition. To learn. To raise the name of my family. To grow. To show the world the true might f a traditional wizard. One who understands our culture and history.  
No wonder, the Hat had considered me for Ravenclaw before announcing me as a member of House Slytherin. I always thought of us as ambitious and powerful but good. Great Masters. Grand. Virtuous and old, and less brawny than the lions. Able to wield the intellect of a Ravenclaw without having t use as much wit or having to put in the hard work of a Badger. Cunning, sly and even manipulative at times. Professor Slughorn, to always seems to be more of a Slytherin than those in my generation. Hw had I gone so far from my own thoughts?  
If this can happen, if a Black, we are known to be stubborn, can fall short of his own ideals, if a loyal, death eater can turn against the supposed heir of Slytherin, I will be subject to the fires of hell before I treat any word out of that evil man's mouth as truth again, go so far as to sacrifice themselves for a good cause like a bleeding heart Hufflepuff or heaven forbid Gryffindor, then can one not travel in time? Something, that has already been perfected to an extent. Granted, that extent is five hours and one does not certainly wake up in his younger body as I seem to have.   
My thoughts come to an abrupt halt as a hand runs gently over my head. I haven't had someone treat me with gentleness in so long that I am at a loss. An heir of an Ancient and Nobel house has no place for things like affection to affect him. My parents lived by this rule and so after Sirius left home a few years ago, none in the house showed me any affection, other than Kreacher. It is a strange feeling, I decide as my eyes moisten.   
"Reggie," my brother's voice is soft, and for a moment I can almost pretend we are ten and nine-year-olds and that I have gone to seek comfort after a nightmare.  
Between my smaller feeling body, Kreacher's exclamations of "Gryffindor scum" which he hasn't called Sirius for years; having exchanged it for blood traitor scum; and my brother's concern which I haven't been privy to for years, I can't say this is a dream. It is too real and vivid even with my eyes closed. I know that once my eyes open, I will face the green walls of my pre-Hogwarts room, the room filled with Slytherin banners but no pictures of me as the team seeker or any of my yearbooks nor the rolls f scented parchment I began t prefer to use for my Hogwarts summer work. None of the prophets cut outs I started to collect once the Dark Lord began gaining extreme political power in my fourth year would be anywhere to be seen. Things which are the past to me are now my future. Sirius' future. Kreacher's future, I think with dread, remembering how he had almost died. Had I not told him to return! The future of our family, following a madman, my mother destined to lose both her sons, my father left with none but a woman who is prejudiced, crazy and in awe of someone so filled with the filth of evil, it is beneath Blacks to even walk on the same stones as him.

While I still doubt Dumbledore, and feel that Muggle-borns and half-blood need more help and introduction to fit in out society properly instead of going on tangents about things they perceive as wrong without knowing the History, tradition and reasons behind it, I can't support a man who would perform such despicable actions to secure "immortality", who would kill creatures who have done him no harm, who are valuable and loyal members of our society and who is a filthy liar and working in whose ranks turned me into a murderer instead of someone working for the betterment of society, I can see that now even if a few months ago I wouldn't have seen it so, a terrorist as muggles call them. I can't and won't associate with the likes of him anymore and bring shame to the name of Black. To imagine, both sons of the Black family besmirched the name, one as a blood-traitor and another as a murderer, both fighting on the different sides of a stupid war.

It was never supposed to be a war, I think as I slowly gain the strength to open my eyes. As I vow this, Kreacher runs towards me, hands flying in concern and my brother's hand stills yet he doesn't move, a silent show of support filled perhaps with the hope that I won't turn from him away again. Looking at them, I realize, yes I can save myself; which is primary goal now after stopping that war which killed so many and would probably end with the ruin of both House Black and Slytherin; I can save the world and perhaps I can save some relationships that I had lost in the past too. A true second chance.

Only, the Slytherin in me questions, what is the price?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Yes, the change in tense compared to the last chapter is deliberate. The last chapter, he still thought he was dead or dying or hallucinating. Now he is accepting things. Yes, it is too fast an acceptance and yes, he is going to question it as time goes by, as he heals from the ordeal his mind has suffered and starts to think more about the hows and the whys.


	3. Chapter 2- Bella

Chapter 2- Bella

"Her face, oh Godric, her face," Sirus gasps and I clutch my stomach and laugh. I watch as Bella's face turns red and then purple and bite my lip to keep in my laughter. As inappropriate this is, it is hilarious. Sirius has turned her elegant Slytherin green dress into a granish purple and gold.  
"Sirius Orion Black," she schreechs and for a moment my blood runs cold, expecting a cackle. The screams of those under the cruciatus. How she weilded pain like an extension of her arm and then Sirius guffaws next to me and I am brought back.

"Regulus, brother mine," the stupid lump starts solemly as I roll my eyes, " I think it's time to run!"

And giggling in a manner that is completely unacceptable for the heirs of an Ancient and Noble House, descended from the Great Salazar Slytherin himself, we run.

Sirius flops down on my bed while I sit on the desk chair, the picture of poise.

"Remember Regulus, you must always project confidence and authority. Back straight and chin tilted up, like a proper Black," my father's voice instructs from another life time. This will happen again next Friday, before we leave for Hogwarts. It's a family tradition, for the Lord of House Black to instruct his heirs before their make their way into the thick of the magical world. Hogwarts where you first form connections and spread your influence. Where the House you belong to defines you even beyond the castle walls. Where you gain allies and enemies alike. The first foray into the magical society. A preparation for the seats in the council.  
"What thoughts bother you, oh brother mine?"

My older (now younger?) Brother's mocking tone pulls me back to the present. Among the two of us, he got more of the looks, something that would becomes glaringly obvious during our years at Hogwarts.

Where my hair was kept shoulder length like an respectable pureblood should, my brother tied his back with leather ties and lined his eyes with some muggle product. Part of me felt he did it to annoy Mother but he insisted it brought out his beauty. But those were not the only differences among us. His face was more jovial, muscles easily stretching into smiles and a wink thrown at everyone who crossed his path. There was a certain something in his posture, something that Mother said made him look like a ruffian, but when compared to my stiff back and blank composed face, none would deny that Sirius radiated charm. Needless to say, this irked me all through my school years.

"Earth to Reggie," Sirius says, waving a hand in front of my face. Scowling I push it away.

"Pretty good for your first prank brother," he says with a smile just as Kreacher enters the room. My room is the last place anyone looks for Sirius and that can be seen by the shock on Kreacher's face at finding him here. Muttering, he informs Sirius that Mother has requested his presence and we both follow him down the stairs.

I know how this will play. Last time I had been with Mother and Bella, eagerly trying to gain their attention by agreeing to everything they said about pure blood superiority and the greatness of the new Dark Lord. Sirius, being Sirius, had pulled the same prank and once found, Mother had asked him to appologize. At his refusal, Bella cast a spell that had my brother pale and scream. It remained on of my worst memories and the fear remained amonst the staunched reasons for never daring to defy my family. Unlike my then self, now I know what the spell was.A blood boiling curse. As we descend the stairs, I remember the moment in my past life when I had finally realized what curse had been used on Sirius. As much as I despised him them or told myself to, I still had spent hours taking stomach calming potions after that realization. Now, I have a chance to save my brother. Mend a few bridges maybe. After all, it is wrong to curse someone's clothes or hair, even if the person is Bella.

"Mother, Cousin Bellatrix," I say formally, bowing. Sirius just stands next to me with a grin and waves at Bella. Knowing this will end badly if I let him continue, I put my hand on his back and push. If only I had my wand, I think, but before I can so much as look at Sirius, he is bowing. The glower on his face and the smile on Kreacher's makes clear what has happened. I stiffle a part relived and part amused laugh. Good old Kreacher.

Mother's eyes widened slightly. This past year Sirius had been such a nuisance to her, that to see him behaving, something he had never been particularly adapt at was astonishing. She didn't say anything thought, simply incling her head at Cousin Bella.

"What have you done to my clothing? Reverse it now! See, Aunt Walburga, this is what happens when one spends time with the likes of blood traitors and scum!"

Before, Bella could continue or Sirius explode in accidental magic at the insult to the three idiots he roams the castle with, I step in.  
"Cousin Bella, forgive me for intruding but Sirius has spent the duration of your entire visit with me, telling me about the wonders of Hogwarts. Not once have either of us been in enough proximity to curse your clothing. However, if you feel we did it, whether accidently or otherwise, I appologize. Now, I would very much like to hear more about the castle and the grounds of Hogwarts and I am sure Mother and you would like to return to your discussion about the elimination of the weak. Excuse us please."

Inwardly cursing myself for the more mature sounding words, I pull my see thing and glowering brother away and up the stairs. I am sure Kreacher has silenced Sirius and this turns out to be correct when my brother explodes with anger and noise, the moment the spell is lifted off him.  
Ducking a punch, I move to the opposite side of the room.

"Sirius! Stop."

"Don't you tell me what to do. You are just like them! Prejudiced and evil! Can't you see Reggie? Can't you? They are evil! But no, how can you know what they are making you. You with your attention seeking ways! Always following Mother and being the perfect pureblood child. Why are you even here! Go and join those discussions! An evil, blood worshipping snake is who you are!"

In another life, his words would have hit too close. None are exactly lies. I stand with a mask over my features as he rages. Quite a few of my possessions are flung at me, not to mention his fists and kicks. Ducking them, I am suddenly grateful for the years of quidditch muscle memory and fast reflexes that my younger body has, even if my older body was much better at this.

"Fight me you coward!" Snarling, Sirius launches his whole body at me. This it it. I have had enough.

"Kreacher! Make him stop!"

Apparating at the call, Kreacher shot the elf version of petrificus totalus at my brother. Fortunately, it stopped his fist. Unfortunately, his entire body landed on mine, knocking the air out of my lungs. Pushing him off, I stand and dust my robes. In my previous life, at this point, I would have walked out or maybe screamed at Sirius telling him how he was wrong to treat half breeds and muggles as equals and how much I hated, no loathed him. Hell, I had wished him dead more than a few times and neither of us were above using our wands in a duel. Never did I use my fists though. No, that was much too muggle for my tastes. Still is, perhaps. Hitting people, that is what thugs do, whether they be magical or not. I have realized this by now. Looking at the prone figure of my brother, I decide against getting Kreacher to lift the spell. Salazar knows that Sirius would either hit me or storm off. Listening was never his strong point. Gryffindor to the brim, he was.

"Listen brother," I start, taking a seat next to his head.

"The things you said, some of them are true. Yes, parts of me are like Mother. Yes, I believe that pure bloods are superior," at the look of concentration and anger on Sirius' face, I wonder if he'll be able to break through the spell by sheer will or will it take accidental magic. Either outcome is bad. I need him to listen. Glancing at Kreacher still in the corner, I request that he makes sure Sirius can't escape until o have finished speaking.

" But I don't believe that because we have more power or any of that. It simply is that we have lived longer in our world, we have older tomes, we can practice magic at him and having grown up around it some spells are instinct to us. We are used to an environment saturated in magic. A half blood or muggle born can achieve this too but for this they need proper introduction to our society, they need to be taught our ways. Some inventions of theirs like say skelegrow are useful but we need them to understand our culture before they go judging it. After all, haven't we all been taught that a healer who knows little of his craft is more dangerous than one who knows nothing? Knowledge, brother, is power and thus pure bloods are powerful. Yes, I follow Mother around seeking her approval, I try to be her perfect son but don't you live the way you want? Seeking approval from those you like? Maybe," and here I cannot contain years of bitterness, " maybe if you had recognized that as a kid I did it more to protect you, just like you protected me, maybe if you had contacted me from Hogwarts, maybe if you had paid attention to me instead of always being so...so...high and mighty, maybe you would have realized that I wanted your approval just as much! Just because I cannot play the fool like you do because brother, Mother hurts. Your actions and disregard hurt her and am I so wrong to want to not hurt her? All I have heard this past year is how much trouble you are in, I have seen horrible punishments inflicted on you and yet being ignored, maybe spared, because you are the heir. Can you blame me for wanting to avoid the pain?"

Stopping, I release a breath. I cannot loose my composure this way. Without a look at my brother I move away, towards my desk and ask Kreacher to release him. I don't know what I am expecting, maybe he'll storm out like always.

"Reggie?"

The question in voice is shocking. Sirius, never sounds unsure.  
"What do you mean I never wrote to you? Regulus, I sent you letters every week. Even James sent you a letter! And Remus! Well, towards the end of the term I only wroteonthly but Hogwarts is busy! Pranks to play, exams but I always wrote to you! I even sneaked into the Ravenclaw common room to send you a picture!"

"Sirius, stop lying."

My voice is tired.

In six years of studying in the same castle, how many times had he acknowledged me? I know holding him for things he hasn't done yet is not the best stratergy but it's so like him to like to my face that all thoughts and ideas leave my head. He is my older brother! I am supposed to be his top priority, the one person he protects. Instead, he abandoned me. Weekly letters? In both lives, I never received a single thing from him, let alone those friends of his.

"Don't you call me a liar, Regulus Artcus! I know I wrote to you. Are you saying I am delusional?" Sirius' voice is rage personified and to be completely honest, it isn't half as scary as the calm he will learn to project in the coming years.

"Okay. You wrote but where are those letters Sirius Orion? Maybe, you just forgot to send them or perhaps you addressed them to James! Because, I got not one letter from you, not one."

My voice is shaking and I absolutely despie this lack of control. Kreacher stand still in the room and for a moment I am on the verge of asking him to bring me a spare wand so that I can curse my brother. A slow curse that would take days to be seen and even longer to get rid of.

"But I did write to you! You filthy liar! Mother's hidden the letters, burnt them and since you never read them, you are saying this! Why, you coward, you haven't even spoken to me since I returned home! Following Mother around and nodding you perfectly oiled hair to her comments about Gryffindor scum!" Sirius has grabbed me by the collar and is shouting in my face when I push I him with all my strength.

"Why should I speak to you? You never wrote to me, and since the moment you stepped off the train all you have been talking about how wonderful your friends are! Writing letters to them, sneaking off to talk to them, planning visits! I tried to talk to you, Sirius, I tried so hard but all I heard was the pranks you pulled on the Slytherin! The most likely House for me to be sorted into. You practically called me evil to my face brother!"

"But...but Kreacher and Mother told me that you did not want to speak to me! I tried to talk to but you shouted at me to leave. Again and again. You either screamed at me or found me when I was busy and you seemed to agree with Mother and those Slytherins are mean and evil! Just look at Bella! And I did write to you," Sirius scremes, pulling pny foot so that I too topple on the ground.

"Kreacher," I ask, trying to gulp down air. Something here doesn't add up. Something that had nagged me my whole previous life when I had spent so much time wondering how Sirius had forgotten me, replaced me within just a year.

"Is all this true? Tell me the truth Kreacher, I order you!"

"Young Master," he is wringing his hands and pulling on his ears as he shifts from one foot to another.

"Kreacher," my voice has taken on a sad note. I know what is going on and it makes me nauseous. Ten years. Ten years of not speaking to each other, ten years of only knowing about my brother by helping James prank him, ten years of hating him, all because of this. A misunderstanding. Mother's plans. Why didn't he ever say anything? Why was it me always left to try? Why wasn't I braver? I smile sadly, knowing I will never know these answers even as I hear Kreacher's tale. How Mother ordered him to tell Sirius I didn't want to speak to him, how she burnt his letters and sent him scratching replies of never wanting to speak to him again.

Small things and I wonder what else mother has done. She's a Slytherin like me, small plans might be her speciality but she won't stop at this. Examining her actions of the past week and my memories, I realized the beauty of her plan. I am awed, I truly am.

It is in the small things. Of course, she will need to put in effort keeping us apart but this way, neither of us would ever be able to see what has happened. Or would never have been able to, had we been two children. Sometimes maturity and determination are a great help.

"Her plan is marvelous. It gets her everything she wants, she knows that I will beg the hat to put me anywhere but Gryffindor, if the hat even considers that and different houses, rivilary and just the correct word here and there yo keep us apart. She can try moulding you into the perfect heir but failing that, she has me. With all that bitterness in me, I would readily side against you, be easier to manipulate and force into being the perfect heir being dependent on her paise. She has used our very nature's against us," I say on a sigh because it's cunning, awesome and one of the worst deceptions I have ever come across.

"That bitch! Henious hag who should rot in hell!" At thirteen, Sirius displays an alarming love for profinity which I know will never truly go away. I watch amused as he calls our Mother names and for once I can't find it in me to stop him. My faith in her is...is gone. When I first awoke back here, I thought of her as misguided, old and someone who fell into the Dark Lord's trap but now...Now I feel as if she never saw Sirius and me as anything but ways to gather repute in the society and she would have thrown us to any wolves and mad hippogriffs out there whether they be Voldemort or Grindelwald.

Turning to the side , I see Kreacher hitting himself in the face and tiredly order him to stop and then leave. Time toeal with Sirus. This past week, it seems as if that is all I have done. Tired to mend our relationships but now that I know, why he always seemed either busy or why Kreacher always told me he was out despite Mother forbidding home, now that I know Mother's plan, my own goal has become much easier. Know your enemoy. Never thought I would put motjer in that list.

"Sirius, calm down. Now that we know her plan, we can work against it. After all, Ravenclaw are known for being witty."  
"Ravenclaw?"

I smile at his surprise. I knew this would pull him out his anger faster than anything else.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three? Four?   
“Yes brother, Ravenclaw.”  
Sighing, I sit down on the floor next to my bothersome older brother.   
My robe is going to be dusty and Kreacher would grumble for hours between apologizes.   
The things I do for Sirius, honestly.   
“But...you...Slytherin.”  
“I appear to have broken you brother dearest. I will try to put it simply for you. Yes, I wanted to go into Slytherin. Yes, I love the notion of carrying the family legacy and joining our ancestors in the House of Salazar. Sirius! Please listen for once,” I interrupt myself, a hand held out to stop Sirius from punching me.   
Again.   
“You just said Ravenclaw and now you are singing praises of the house that is the most prejudiced lot ever!”  
“Sirius Orion Black! Aren’t you meant to be a Gryffindor? Courteous? How can you judge an entire people on the actions of a few! Moreover, no, don’t say that the “few” are a majority, you know they are not! You do not know the situations there. For all we know, the students there might be in a situation where the Dark Lord is manipulating or cohering them! Its time you learn to listen brother. This Dark Lord, everyone knows he is a powerful force. By judging people, all you are doing is giving him more fodder for his armies! Making him stronger! Therefore, unless, you want to spend your adult years losing a war, you had better start listening and making a change. We are living in a time of war, brother and it is high time you acknowledge that! Everyday there are reports of acts of terror committed in the name of purity by these people. Honestly, listening to you, I don’t even want to go to Hogwarts!”  
Visions of cold hands and icy depths fly by me, as I stop my angry tirade to take a breath.   
Only when I feel Sirius’ hand rubbing my back do I realize I am shaking.   
How unlike of me to lose control like this! Utterly unbefitting the heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black.   
“Regulus, just, just breathe. Focus on my voice. Oh Hestia, how did Evans do this? Yes, yes, breathe in, deep and then slowly let it out. Like this,” Sirius says while demonstrating breathing in the most exaggerated manner I have ever seen.   
Looking up from my quivering hands, I cannot help the snort at his actions.   
He looks hilarious!   
However, the muggle…technique did seem to help.  
“Thank Godric. You are alright,” he says, sitting back on his heels, a relieved and proud look on his face, as if he just pulled off the biggest prank the world had ever seen.   
Smug kitten and isn’t that ridiculous.  
“Regulus, what is it? What is bothering you?”   
The note of concern in his voice is terrifying.   
He knows something has changed and now, he won’t rest until I tell him what it is.   
How did I forget that this is a Sirius, who a few months ago, knew me better than anyone? My best friend and my big brother rolled into one?  
More importantly, how did we let the world and its insignificant prejudices come between us?  
“Reggie?”  
Oh Hestia, he is pulling that soft caring voice now.   
How long has it been since I have heard that?   
Pulling myself together with more effort than is worthy of a Slytherin, I smile at him.   
He can’t know, not yet.   
Not when I haven’t had the chance t examine all the variables.   
He is young and hot headed; he might just ruin it all.   
No, no, I will tell him; of course I will not repeat my past mistakes but all in due time.  
“Yes, brother?”  
“Are you alright?”  
Oh, that mule!   
Can’t he leave things be?   
Of course not, this is Sirius.  
“Yes brother, I am alright. I have just had a change of ideology and that means a change in my thoughts,” I say hoping the implied insult at his intelligence will distract him enough to not question me anymore.  
It works like a charm and within moments, he is huffing his way out of the room, to prove his intelligence.   
Disastrous as the event is sure to be, I let him leave. I need a moment to process the day and everything it has brought.  
A major change, the first of hopefully many has been made today. My brother did not acquaint himself with that brutal spell and I managed to plant a small seed, no doubt one that will need unimaginable nourishment, in his head and I have started to secure his already string loyalty to me even better. This time, a difference in colours and values won’t be allowed to create a chasm between us.   
However, there are many other things left to accomplish before the beginning f the school year. Bella’s visit today was the start of a chain, one that was meant to subtly guide the new Black heir, no respectable pure-blood house would have brutish Gryffindor; even one whose redemption they were all hoping for; as heir, into the clutches of the Dark Lord.   
Being Ravenclaw…it would throw an obstacle in their plans.   
While not as disreputable as Gryffindor or Huffelpuff, the circles from which the Dark Lord got his...recruits… would still think twice about a House, where both heirs had veered from tradition and one was actively parading about half-breed rights and mudblood equality.   
However, Ravens did get respect enough in said circles that I wouldn’t be completely out of loop and would be able to see the changes my actions are causing. It would also be emotionally easier on Father and Mother and is the most likely option to get me out of the direct recruitment that went about in the “snake-pit” and yet not get burnt off like Sirius and Andy.  
Andromeda, though, she would make a formidable ally. Might want to wait for her to settle into life with Tonks though, r else the girl might pull another disappearing act with her…companion.   
Now onto the next step of the plan, subtly planting doubts in both Mother and Bella. This should be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was obviously un-edited. Sorry for that, but I am planning on editing everything I have written of this story so far and then updating the edited version, so yeah. Have a great day!


End file.
